The New Family
by Mystical Giraffe
Summary: Fury has a big task for Tony and Pepper Stark... Adopting two teenage daughters with super powers... will tony be able to handle it
1. Chapter 1

The New Family

April 27, 1998- Jessika Litte was born

July 2, 1998- Jela Smithe was born

March 17, 2000- Jela was adopted to the Litte family

November 6, 2012- A car wreck killed their parents

November 6, 2012- Jessika and Jela had a life saving surgery with major side effects that gave them super powers

Now- Tony Stark's POV

"I can't do it Fury sorry actually no I'm not. I'm not going to adopt and mentor two little teenage freaks." Tony huffed. Sometimes he wondered if it was this man's job to pester him.

"Tony what if I told you that these kids only got super powers from a surgery with some serious side effects." Fury paused for effect."And not only do they have to deal with this new change, their parents died in the wreck. Tony these kids have nowhere to go. Nowhere will take them because now they are considered government property because of their powers. Please Tony they really need this, you know what it's like to lose your parents." Fury said sincerely.

I take a deep breath and then look over at my wife Pepper and she gives me a slight nod. "Okay I'll do it, but don't think that I'm doing this for you, this is for the kids. They shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"Good Tony I knew that you had a heart somewhere under that oversized flashlight." Fury says with a smile and then hands him two thick files. "This is everything you need to know about Jessika and Jela. They'll be here first thing tomorrow morning. Then the day after they start school at S.H.E.I.L.D academy. It's where we train future heroes and the get the classes they need for high school credit." And with that Fury left. Tony went down to the lab and gave J.A.R.V.I.S the files. Pepper walked down to the lab.

"Some late night visit Fury gave us huh." I say not even bothering to turn around.

"It was definitely out of the normal I guess you could say." She looked around. "Clean up down here then come to bed we need to be ready for the girls. I already ordered some basic room stuff for them. I'm tired so I'm going up to bed see you in a few."

"Okay see you then." I say waiting for Pepper to leave. Once I made sure she was gone I went bed to working. "J.A.R.V.I.S what are their powers." But Tony didn't even hear what J.A.R.V.I.S had said because he had fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Family

Chapter 2

Tony Stark's POV

Tony woke up a few hours later in a cold sweat, ever since New York at least once a week I get these terrible nightmares. Once I finally got myself together I looked up and saw that J.A.R.V.I.S finally had the files up.

"I guess that I'll start with Jessika." I say to no one in particular. I open the holographic screen wider. I start to read and jot down some notes.

- Main power-can make her whole body catch on fire and throw fire

- Height-4"11

- Age-15

- Race-African American

Alright I think that I have enough on Jessika let's move on to Jela.

- Main power- can control water and ice

- Height- 5"10

- Age-15

- Race- African American

It took a few hours to finally get through all of their files. A few minutes later I hear the doorbell ring.

"J.A.R.V.I.S what time is it." Tony asked.

"It's 7:59 sir."

"Who's at the door?"

"Director Fury along with the girls he said that he was going to be bringing over."

I exit the workshop and head up to the front door but Pepper had already beaten me to it.

"Good morning Fury." Pepper looks at the girls on either side of him."Hello ladies."

"Sup eye patch." I say catching a glare from Fury and a giggle from the smaller one who I assumed was Jessika. She had her shoulder length hair down with a striped Nike hoodie, blue Nike basketball shorts, and some highlighter orange Nike sneakers. On her right beside Fury was the one who I assumed Jela. She had her hair in a ponytail to the side with a green Aeropostale jacket, denim shorts, and a pair of black flats. I reach my hand out to Jessika. "I assume you must be Jessika."

"Yeah that would be me." She said with cockiness. You could tell she took pride in who she was. She wasn't stuck up but she was a person who knew who she was and where she was going.

I move down to Jela. And say "I may not be the best at math but I'm pretty sure that if that's Jessika then you must be Jela."

"Yeah." She says without any confidence.

"So would you guys like a tour of the apartment." I say hoping for a yes I would really like to show off some of my toys.

"It's been a really long ride from Georgia to here. I think I'll just lie down and rest. I don't get lost easily I'll be able to find my way around." Jela says. Pepper gets up and offers to help.

"Here let me help you and show you to your room." Pepper gets up and offers Jela hands her one of her bags. I look over at Jessika. "Would you like a tour?" I ask.

"Yeah unlike Miss Sundontshine." She says with a smile on her face. "Where do you want for me to put my bags at?"

"Umm you can leave them at the door." I say. "Oh and close the door." Just wanting to know what she would do. She walks over to the door and smiles at Fury.

"Well Fury it's been nice." And with that she slams the door in his face. "Does that guy ever creep you out?" she asks with curiosity.

"Yup ok so this is the living room, that's the den, this is the sun room. That's mine and Peppers room. This is your sister's room, and this is your room. Around the corner here is the kitchen-"

"Mr. Stark is it ok if I call you Tony." I nod. "Not that any of this isn't interesting but I heard you have the best training rooms and workshop of all time so can I see it."

"I like you kid but no that's a man cave."

"Bet you 5 I'll get into it by the end of the day."

"You got yourself a deal kid."

Jessika's POV

I know that me and Jela said that we wouldn't use our power unless it was a life or death situation, but I need something new with Nike on it. It would probably be sweatpants. Who knew it could be so cold in New York?

'Well it isn't like she knows about my other power so the promise doesn't apply to this.' I think to myself. I go in my room and unpack my bags and put everything up and lie on my new bed and pull out a book and read for a few hours. After I get significantly in to the book I decide to go and check on Jela. Her door creaks open and I peak my head in her room which was very similar to mine except her room was painted pink and mine was turquoise. My eyes finally locate Jela she's sprawled out on the bed sleep.

'Poor kid.' I think to myself. She had taken our parents death harder than anyone else had.

I walked out of my room and into the den. I closed my eyes for five seconds and opened them. I could see through the walls and see fingerprints. I guess this would be my minor power if there was so such thing. X-ray vision. Well almost x-ray vision it wasn't really handy unless I decided to become a peeping tom or something. I look around the room and find a hidden staircase. Maybe this power wasn't so useless after all. I cautiously walk down the stairs being very careful of my step. And come to a glass see through door with a keypad on it. I close my eyes again and then open them. 0347. That was the code. Yes those Nike sweatpants had my name all over them as I typed in the key code and entered.

This wasn't a workshop it was heaven. I started looking around at all the suits and cars.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing." I whispered and reached out to touch one of the suits.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

**Review replies**

**FivepointstoGryffindor- Thanks so much for the inspiration this is my first fanfict and I'm so excited about it.**

**Guest- I was going to get into more about the surgery in the story do you have any ideas to help me explain it.?**

**doubleL7- Thanks for your support and being my first review. **

**Thanks to all my readers and followers you don't know how much this means to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

The New Family

Chapter 3

Jessika's POV

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said. I couldn't figure out who the voice belonged to. It wasn't Tony's, it was too feminine, but it was too young to belong to Mrs. Stark. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice repeated. This time putting their cold hand on my shoulder.

"Listen I don't know who you are but I'm going to give you five better yet three seconds to get your hand off of me." I say. "One…Two…Three." The hand was still there. I do a quick spin a turn and grab the girl's arm and try to twist it behind her back, but she's stronger than what I estimated. And easily pushes me off of her. I fall down but get up with ease.

"See now I'm angry and since I'm angry I'm going to wipe the floor with your butt." I say and take another good look at the girl. She was about 5'5 with short red hair in a really tight body suit.

"Bring it on I would like to see you try." The girl says with a Russian accent I think. She gets in a stance that suggests that she ready to fight. I mirror her. She was the first to make a move.

She performed a perfect hiza geri (knee strike) which I easily side stepped. Now it was my turn I give her a swift hook punch to the face and do a spin kick knocking her feet under her and the air out of her lungs I bend over and to see if she was down and she appeared to be. I got up and walked away. I was almost to the shop door when I feel electricity all over my body and fall to the ground defeated. Seeing Tony standing there as I go down.

"Maybe next time you should listen when somebody warns you."

Tony's POV

'Those girls were something else. At least Jessika talks to me I barely even heard anything from Jela.' I thought to myself.

"Sir Mrs. Natasha and Miss Natara Barton are here. Shall I let them in?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah." I say. "Hey Tasha and Tara."

"Hey Tony."

"Hey Uncle Tony."

"Hey there kiddo." I scuff up her hair.

"Stop Uncle Tony okay I'm like totally 15 I'm so not a little kid anymore."

"Yes you are Tara you will always be the silly kid who fell and almost drowned in the oil can." I say earning a laugh from Tasha.

"I don't see why everyone remembers that but me."

"Tara you were too tiny to remember." Her mom says. "Can you go to the shop and let me and your uncle talk."

"Yeah I guess so." With that she left.

"So Tasha what's on your mind." I ask.

"I was talking to Fury and he told me about the girls."

"Oh yeah they're actually not as bad as I thought that they would be I have one locked in her rooms doing God knows what and one…..actually I don't know where she wandered off to."

"Heh who knew Tony Stark can handle two teenagers."

"I can handle anything but let's cut to the chase I know your hiding something. Your skills are getting rusty since you went into retirement.

"Okay these girls parents were S.H.I.E.L.D agents."

"Wait what? No way but the file Fury gave me said that the dad was a mechanic and the mom was an accountant."

"And since when did we start believing Fury. And the car accident wasn't a car accident somebody was after the parents because it was believed that they had evidence on someone. But no one knows who that person was or the parents had on them. Fury didn't try to place them anywhere else he came straight to you."

"Wow umm that's a lot to take in. Do the girls know all of this?"

"No and you can't tell them." She said. Then there was a loud crash.

"Did that come from the workshop?" I get up and punching the button for my secret staircase. I walk down with Tasha close on my heels. I punch in my code. 0347. "J.A.R.V.I.S what was that noise?"

"There seems to be a physical confrontation going on between Miss Barton and Miss Litte."

"Oh crap." I say hoping that they didn't break anything. I rush around the corner. In just enough time to see the fight start. Natara tried to kick Jessika, but Jessika side stepped and gave her a good right hook and an even better spin kick. She was walking when Natara took out the gadget I gave her this year for Christmas. It was a glove that electrified everything you touched. I watched as she touched Jessika's back and Jessika fell.

Jela's POV

I heard everything. Oh my gosh what is S.H.I.E.L.D. and my parents were too old to be agents for anything. I walked back to my room I had packed my stuff for school already and I was starved. I walk into the kitchen to find Jessika passed out on the couch.

"Jess." I say and I nudge her. "Jess come on get up I'm hungry where's Tony." I nudge her harder and she falls off the couch. Tony walks in followed by a lady with red hair but not the lady from this morning and a girl who looked like a copy of the lady but who was my age. "Mr. Stark what's wrong with her."

"Please call me Tony and she got into a little altercation with Natara here and got electrocuted but she'll be okay."

"Oh she got into a fight already that's a new record for her."

"What's your name?" The lady with the red hair asked me. "I'm Jela who are you?"

"I'm Natasha and this is my daughter Natara." She says before turning to Tony. "We really should be going Clint should be home now and he'll be wondering where we are. It was a pleasure meeting you Jela. Bye."

"Bye Uncle Tony. Bye Jela." And with that they left.

I turn to Tony. "Do you have any food?"

"Mrs. Stark is on her way her way up sir."

"Thanks Jarvis." I turn to Jela. "That's our food coming up try to wake your sister up I would hate for her to miss her first meal in New York."

I walk over to Jessika and an idea pops into my head. I turn to make sure Tony isn't watching and hold my hand out and point it at Jessika. I concentrate really hard and make water come out of my hand and splash on to Jessika. Instantly she starts coughing and steaming. Wait steaming oh crap I forgot and she's heating up pretty fast.

"Tony do you have a fire extinguisher." I yell

"Yeah why?" He asks coming around the corner. "Is she steaming?"

"Yeah and if we don't get her under control quick she's going to burn the whole place down." I say as the elevator a dings, signaling Mrs. Stark is here.

"Oh my word is she smoking?" Mrs. Stark says as she walks in.

"J.A.R.V.I.S extinguish Jessika."

"Okay sir." J.A.R.V.I.S says and puts white foam all over her. "Miss Litte is extinguished and is waking up."

Jessika groans and sniffs the air. "Yum I smell Chinese."

It was a peaceful dinner we all ate at the table as a family. Something we never really did at home. It was different but I liked it. After we finished and thanked everybody it was pretty late and everyone went to bed. But I couldn't sleep something was bothering me that I heard Natasha say.

'_The car accident wasn't a car accident'_ That meant someone murdered my parents. That meant I had someone to find.

Read and review. I'm going to try t have another chapter up tonight since i had a terrible lack of updating so enjoy the next chapter they start school.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Family

Chapter 4

Jessika's POV

I woke up this morning to Jela pushing me really hard.

"Jela go away."

"Come on it's the first day of school."

"School is stupid, I don't wanna go."

"And have you forgotten this school you get your classes picked based on what level your power is."

"So that means if we do well on our power test we get put in classes that have nothing to do with school."

"Exactly."

"Okay let me pick out some clothes."

Jela left as I got out of bed and looked in my closet. I decided on an orange hoodie, gray sweatpants, and my orange sneakers.

I walk out of my room and into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast Mrs. Stark?"

"I made omelets but you'll have to take them to go because school's about to start. And please call me Pepper."

"Oh who's taking us?" Jela asks.

"Tony is." Pepper says.

"What am I doing." Tony asks walking in the kitchen.

"You're taking the girls to school and your teaching a class this year so you have to be on time." She says while straitening his tie.

"Okay girls let's head out." Tony says giving Pepper a quick peck on the lips and hitting the secret button down to the shop.

"Hey Tony how about that five you owe me, I got into your workshop." I say.

"I'll give it to you later you guys can't be late for your first day." He says.

"Okay can we ride in that car?" Jela asks pointing to the Audi R-8 e-tron.

"Don't see why your first impression shouldn't be a good one." Tony says. "But you're going to have to share a seat because I refuse to."

We pull out of the shop and get to the school in about five minutes.

"WOW! Tony this school is huge." I say.

"I know I designed it. Oh and before I forget here are your Stark Phones and Stark Pads. I kind of figured that Fury took your regular phones away."

"He so did. But I thought the school supplied these." Jela asked

"They do if you want S.H.I.E.L.D. tracking you and knowing all of your business, which personally I don't." He says. "Well get out of my car I'm not walking in with you."

Jela looks over at me and I look at her and get out of the car and walk in the front door. The school was unbelievably gorgeous and loud. According to the email Fury sent us we were supposed to go and meet him in the office first. I looked around and realized I didn't see my sister. Well it was too late to try and find her now it was a zoo here. I looked down for one second. Oof! I bumped into somebody. It was like running into a wall of brick.

"Hey watch where your-"I paused mid sentence. I bumped into a guy he was so handsome. He was about probably 6 ft even with sandy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, his muscles were huge.

"Here let me help you." He says trying to take my bag from me. I was a little hesitant.

"It's okay I don't bite I promise." He says and I let him take my bag. "My name is Adrian Killian."

"I'm Jessika Litte you wouldn't happen to know where the office is?"

"It happens that I do. So you look new here."

"Yeah it's my first day."

"Well this is the office but here's my number text me and we can catch up over lunch."

"Sounds good. Well bye see you later."

I walk into the office and ask the lady where Fury was. She directed me to the very back of the office. I walk in the office and see Jela.

"Miss Litte glad to see that you decided to join us."

"Yeah it's a pretty crowded out there."

"Well it's a good thing that Mr. Killian was there to help."

"You are good." I say looking at Jela who looked very confused.

"Well down to business here are you guy's schedule as you can see only for today you have power placement. I take that you ladies will score very high, and at the end of the day we'll have an assembly to recognize the top ten students based in their powers and have them team up to battle."

"So you're saying we have to fight in front of the whole school if we do well on this power placement test." Jela asked.

"Exactly I hope that I'll have the pleasure of watching you two." He paused. "Also Miss Litte I hope we can have a good year I took a look at your record."

"Something's are better left unread, can we go now." I ask.

"Yes you can both of you go to room C 101 for power placement." He said as we got up to leave. When we finally got out of the office.

"Spill who's Killian?" Jela asked.

"His name is Adrian but it's nothing really he just gave me his number and said we should sit together during lunch."

"Aww and wait Adrian Killian as in son of Aldrich Killian. He was in the news for something called extremis."

"I know Tony busted him and all that good stuff but like I said it's nothing."

"Whatever we're here room C 101." We walk in and see a lady.

"Hey umm we're here for power placement." I say with a smile.

"Okay here are your body suits change into them and whoever wants to go first walk out on the other side off the glass."

"Okay." I say as we walk into the changing room I was the first to put my full body suit on. "Well Jela I guess we have to break our promise cause I'm about to light em up as fall out boy would say." I walk out very confident in my spandex body suit. It was blue and had the letters SA right in the middle of chest.

"Name?" The lady asked on the other side of the glass.

"Jessika Litte."

"Power?"

"I can make myself create fire, control heat, fly if I try really hard, and between me and you I have a little bit of x-ray power going on here."

"Show me."

I take a deep breath and concentrate. Soon I'm on fire.

"See right now I'm on fire but it's not hot cause I'm controlling the heat. But grab your sunglasses cause it's about to get bright in here." I say turning all the way up and then I place my hands beside me and blast up in the air. After about three minutes I come back down.

"Impressive but what about the x-ray vision."

"What do you want me to try it on."

"Anything."

"Well from the unevenness in your shin you broke it probably when you were little. See your shoulder it's been hurting you looks like you took a good kick to it and you didn't want to sit at home so you ended up here." I say. "Can I go now?"

"Yes you may."

"Oh and by the way that 50 in your pocket is about to fall out I used my power for that." And with that I waltz out with confidence.

"How was it?" Jela asked.

"Piece of cake, good luck out there."

"Thanks."

Jela's POV

I walk into the all white room and look at the glass it must be one way because I can't see through it.

"Name." I hear the same lady from this morning ask.

"Jela Smithe."

"Power."

"I can control water and ice."

"Is that all you can do." She asks. Should I tell her, I'm not even sure how to use this power?

"I can also read minds."

"Okay show me what you got. There's a dummy in the corner."

I point my hand at the ground and water starts coming out of it. Soon there's a puddle, I point both hands at the puddle and throw it at the dummy and it becomes a huge wave in mid air. Right when it hits the dummy I freeze it.

"Good now about the mind reading."

"Well right now you're wondering whose cooler me or my sister. I'll be straight up with you. It's me." And with that I walk out. I see Jessika in the locker rooms.

"So how was it?" she asks.

"I think I did pretty well anyways why are you still in that ridiculous suit?"

"We have to wear these everyday from now on."

"Really gross."

"I know come on its lunch time." She says pulling out her phone.

"Oh your man is waiting."

"He's not my man and I just met him."

Jessika's POV

I turned on my phone, it was so cool. It was holographic and everything I went to texting. I pulled his number out of my sweatpants pocket. 917-473-2697.

'_Hey umm we met this morning you wanted to have lunch together.' _Almost instantly I get a response.

'_Yeah I can see you from here and you look amazing in spandex.'_

_'Thanks I know but I wish that I could say the same for you.' _I slip my phone back into my bag since these stupid suits don't have pockets. I look up and see him waiting outside the doors of the cafeteria.

"Do you want to sit with us?" I turn back and ask Jela.

"No I'm good I met some girls this morning that I'm going to go sit with."

"Okay see you in the gym for the assembly." With that we parted our ways.

I walk over to Adrian. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What's for lunch I'm starved?"

"Well a little birdie told me you liked chic-fil-a so I went and picked us up some."

"So you looked me up on Google."

"Yeah but come on let's sit outside and eat before our food gets cold." He took my hand and led me outside.

"Wow this is nice."

"Yeah it my own spot really no one comes up here on the roof." He says. We start eating and sharing harmless things about each other.

"So what brings you to New York from Georgia?"

"Wow Google has gotten way more advanced." I paused and look at the sky for a second. "My parents were killed 3 months ago in a car crash."

"Oh I'm sorry." He says wrapping an arm around me. I lean in and let my tears fall. "Hey I lost my dad he wasn't the best of people but he still mattered."

"Yeah I'm sorry for crying on you."

"Don't ever apologize for being human and your cute too so I guess that helps."

"Yeah and it doesn't hurt that you smell good." I say with a little laugh.

"Lunch is over come on so we can go to the assembly." He says and helps me get up.

We walked into the gym and it was already crowded. Adrian grabbed my hand and led me to a spot in the bleachers. We sat down and watched as everybody filed in. I pulled out my phone from my bag.

_'Hey Jela won't be able to sit with you at the assembly sorry but still best of luck.'_

_'I know everybody saw the entrance you and your boyfriend made.'_

_'We don't date and ttyl looks like everything is about to get started.'_

"Hello as all of you know I'm Director Fury." He waits as the applaud dies down. "I also have this year's top ten heroes/agents. If I call your name please come to the front of the gym." He pauses for effect. "Tenth is Ashley Cox hero, ninth is Jesse Wilson hero, eighth is Jamar Cole agent, seventh is William Brown hero, sixth is Sara Love agent, fifth is Jesus Delgado hero, fourth is Natara Barton agent, third is Adrian Killian hero."

"Congrats Adrian."

"Thanks."

"Second is Jela Smithe hero, and can I have a round of applause for first place is." He pauses for effect. "Jessika Litte hero." I get up and make my way down the bleachers and stand beside my sister. "Now let's battle." Fury says.

**Thanks to my Reviews but lets see if we can get some more. Also a special shoutout to Perrerrocks she is amazing.**


End file.
